The Secret of the Ghoul
by DemonMono
Summary: A ghoul... Just what is this misterious creature? In this story, Tsukune is very different. IS he what he thinks or is he something ecle? How did he die the 'first' time? Contains slight tragedy HAREM/KURUMU FANS GO HOME! NOT A MANGA FOR YOU!


**A/N)Here is a story that came out of no wherem But here it is! Hope you like it**

**DIsclaimer: i dont own rosario vampire, so why do you bother to check?**

"**Moka!"**

That was all Tsukune could think of when he first awoke. "_Why Moka, why did you kill me why?"_ Tsukune thought before sleeping again.

Ghoul council room...

"HE AWOKEN YET?" asked one ghoul.

"YES, JUST NOW!" said another.

All the ghouls were exited, what number of them remained. The ghouls had 2 sides to their race. The killers which most knew of, were ones gone insane by one emotion or another. These were what the vampires thought to be ghouls. The creatures they turned and they undead human ones were a sub race of ghouls, called Ghects. The other side of a ghoul was the real side, a dead vampire. True ghouls were dead vampires, however, they were almost nothing like vampires. The only similarity between the 2 is their pride and red eyes. All ghouls have different hair colors however, all of the will have gold streaks and royalty will have gold and silver streaks. All ghouls have black or purple curse markings on their bodies. Ghouls do have a fun side as well. All ghouls love to tease, play around, are very mischievous and usually, somewhat naughty. The ghoul population was dying out and the only hope of the ghouls was their 'dead' prince. The ghouls were close to giving up. They didn't want to kill or fight any more vampires. There were close to 300 sane ghouls left and 1900 emotionally 'controlled' ghouls. While the vampires had well over 9000 of them left, any sane and cruel. Their prince was their only hope, however, he was just 'killed' by Moka, a vampire and his mate to be, who had turned him into a ghect, which she thought was a ghoul, and when he started to rampage, she killed him. He was now a prince of the ghouls, a ghect, and had the princess of the vampires blood in him. In other words a very complicated situation. The ghouls had the same powers as vampires and more. Like when one of them dies they can turn back time for a short amount of time. For Tsukune, the time went back to the beginning of high school, but he lost all memories of high school except for when he died. All ghouls are empaths and use blood magic, like vampires, they are also immortal. They have no weaknesses besides their blood-mate and holy rosarios.

"IT IS TIME. YOU MUST GO TO SCHOOL SOON PRINCE."

"**I know father, I shall prepare for school." **said Tsukune worried about Moka.

"LOOK HERE SON, YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL AND REMEMBER, BEWARE THE 'HAREM' OF HIGHSCHOOL."

**"Of course dad and anyway I only care for one girl in the world, and that is Moka Akashiya. **

3 months later, 1st day of school...

As Tsukune got off the bus, he heard the bus driver talking to him, but he ignored him. As he got near the school, his good hearing picked up a rumbling noise, which Tsukune detected as a bike when it crashed into his back. Now Tsukune was annoyed. He was hungry, tired and bored of looking for Moka for the past 3 months without sleep. As he turned to look at who hit him, a feeling over came all of his senses. It was blood and it smelled AMAZING. Then he saw the source and was intoxicated by the person's beauty. She was slight ly shorter than him, with very pale skin with bright pink hair that reached her waist. When she looked up, he saw the face of a goddess. The girl had green eyes that sparkled and Tsukune thought he saw fangs between those soft looking lips. As the girl started to talk, he only heard a few words like 'I'm sorry' or 'are you ok?' Tsukune was intoxicated by this beautiful girl, with her looks and her smell. He also noticed that her aura was sealed by something. He started to move closer to the girl's neck, and then suddenly, bit it starting to slowly extract her blood.

Moka was completely surprised. First, she had come rocketing towards this boy, and when she hit him, he didn't fall, the bike stopped when it hit him and she fell back. Second when she started to apologize, the boy turned around and she was horrified at his appearance. His hair was gold with silver highlights, or was it silver with gold highlights. She wasn't sure, then she saw his other features. He had deep blood red eyes with black slits for pupils and fangs just poking out of hisa lips. She would have loved his appearance if not for the black and purple shimmering curse marks over his arms, head and the rest of his body she thought. When she recovered from her shock she wanted to run but she couldn't. This boy was a ghoul. She had to kill it, but her real self was asleep and the ghoul was getting closer to her. Then, when he suddenly bit her, she wanted to scream. A ghoul was drinking her blood. She was going to die from a ghoul, on her first day of high school when she was supposed to find her mate. Then she was surprised yet again. The ghoul, which was supposed to be draining her dry, had removed his fangs after drinking a pink of blood and he sealed the wound. Then he started to speak.

**"Sorry 'bout that. You were so beautiful and you smelled amazing, so I couldn't stop, sorry. So, what's your name Miss?"** said the 'ghoul'. Moka wasn't even sure any more.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, princess of the vampires. And you are?" asked Moka politely, even though she thought she knew his answer from his looks and personality.

**"I'm Tsukune Aono, the prince of ghouls, a ghect, and your mate to be? So then, Shall we get going love?"** said Tsukune happily as he picked up Moka and her bike with one hand and started to stroll towards the opening ceremony.

The only thing Moka could think of during that time was _"What just happened?" _she asked herself.

To her annoyance, she got an answer. Her real selves any swear was, **_"I don't know, but what did I miss my little princess?" _**

_"This is going to be a long year."_ thought Moka as she was put down.

**"Now then, lets go to high school Moka-san!" **said Tsukune laughing at his Mate-to-Be's expression. _" Oh man, this is going to a fun 3 years. I can't wait!" _Thought Tsukune as the pair walked into the opening ceremony for Youkai Academy.

**A/N) Plz reveiw! i will be working on this story and The Youkai Princes Fate so expect a chapter almost every week, for this one or my other one. I will reapeat what i said earlier and that is HAREM AND KURUMU FANS GO HOME! This is nota fanfic where they are included for the most part Mizore there may be a littel bit of but the others will have almost no interaction with tsukune. Im not trying to offend any one. Im warning you because im going to make Tsuki mean to them, especially kurumu. I just don't want to piss anyone off. **


End file.
